1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound dressing, a method of manufacturing a wound dressing, and in particular to a material for use as or in a wound dressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wound dressings are commonly manufactured from sheet materials. These materials include transparent films and adhesives and opaque foams and fibres. These materials generally retain their transparency or opacity upon fluid absorption, the exception being carboxymethylcellulose-based hydrofibre (which is initially opaque and becomes transparent when wet). Wound dressings which rely upon a foam element for exudate management are opaque and require removal and exchange for a new dressing during every wound inspection. This is a disadvantage of opaque dressings, for example, including a foam element. Foam-based dressings also have limited extensibility due to the mechanical properties inherent in a material of foam structure; this can cause problems when attempting to dress locations of high curvature. In spite of these performance disadvantages, the use of foam-based wound dressings or dressing elements dominates woundcare. This may be due to their excellent absorbency, low dry weight, cut-ability and mouldability. Limited extensibility is not restricted to foams; this is also a property of the films commonly applied in medical devices.
The single-axis lattice cutting of monolithic materials, including the sheet materials utilised in wound dressings has been disclosed in (GB821,959). However, once cut, these materials are not extended in any manner until post-application to the wound, and only then as a result of the flexing of the limb or other part of the body on which the dressing is worn. Whilst this type of dressing does enable some ease of movement for the patient, the material only permits minimal visibility of the wound. Additionally, the size of apertures and thus the permeability of the material, particularly important for the release of exudates from the wound, can not be controlled.
There is a need for a wound dressing which can be established in an extended conformation both prior to application and during application to a wound.
There is a need for a wound dressing which can be retained within a defined extended conformation both prior to application and during application to a wound.
There is a need for a wound dressing which allows visualisation of the wound immediately upon application of the dressing.
There is a need for a wound dressing which has a controlled aperture profile, which enables control of exudate egress.
There is a need for a wound dressing which has a controlled contractile profile for promoting wound closure.